Because I'm Stupid
by jongwoonieswife-sj
Summary: Yesung sudah menyimpan begitu lama semua perasaannya terhadap Wookie. Namun dia terlalu takut tuk mengngkapkannya. Sehingga dia hanya bisa memendamnya dalam hati. YeWook's time! Happy reading all!


**Because I'm stupid **

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Pairing :: **Yesung – Ryeowook / YeWook / Kim Jongwoon – Kim Ryeowook**

Genre :: **Romance**

Rate ::** T**

Disclaimer :: **Forever mine!**

Warning ::** BL/Yaoi/Typo/OOC/ide cerita yg terlalu biasa!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[~ chapter 1 ~]**

**~jongwoonieswife~**

**present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**~ Flashback ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**8 years ago…..**_

_**Our first meeting….**_

_**Your eyes made me falling in love for the first time….**_

_**Although you a little boy. I don't care, because I'm stupid!**_

_**How did I fall in love with you? I just don't know….**_

_._

_._

_~ Yesung's Pov ~_

_._

_._

_._

"_Huweeee….."_

_Aku mendengar suara tangis seseorang saat aku lewat didepan sebuah taman yang sepi. Karena penasaran akhirnya aku pun segera memasuki area taman tersebut dan mencari sumber suara._

"_Hiks…hiks…huuu….."_

_Makin jelas! Aku semakin mempercepat langkahku. Mungkin terjadi sesuatu. Siapapun itu aku harus menolongnya!_

_._

_Setelah berjalan beberapa saat akhirnya akupun menemukan seorang bocah lelaki kecil tengah berjongkok menangis. Dan tak jauh darinya ada sekitar empat orang anak laki-laki yang bertubuh lebih besar sedang tertawa-tawa sambil menghitung sejumlah uang. Huh! _

_Aku segera mendekati bocah kecil ini. "Gwaenchana, adik kecil?" tanyaku sambil menariknya berdiri._

_Bocah ini menoleh ke arahku dengan mata polosnya yang sembab. Dia menunjuk ke arah empat bocah tadi, "Mereka merebut uangku….hiks…hiks….padahal eomma menyuruhku membeli tepung….hiks…hiks…" anak ini mengadu padaku._

_Aku menatap tajam pada ke empat bocah itu. Jika dilihat-lihat, badan mereka jauh lebih besar dariku. Mungkin aku tidak akan bisa menang jika berkelahi. Tapi demi bocah manis ini, akan kulakukan!_

_._

_._

_._

"_Hei,kalian!" teriakku berani._

_Keempat bocah itu spontan menoleh ke arahku dan menyeringai tajam. Sesaat aku merasa ciut, namun jika melihat wajah menangis bocah kecil ini….membuatku ingin menghajar mereka semua._

"_Kembalikan uang yang kalian rebut tadi!" perintahku dengan tatapan sok. Sebenarnya aku takut._

"_Apa katamu?" salah seorang menjawab._

"_Kubilang, kembalikan uang itu! Apa kau tuli?" teriakku semakin berani._

_Yak! Habislah aku sekarang. Ke empat bocah berbadan besar itu mulai berjalan ke arah kami. Dengan gugup aku mempersiapkan diriku. Yah, setidaknya aku pernah belajar beladiri dengan Sungmin, teman sekelasku._

"_Mundur dan pejamkan matamu." Bisikku pada bocah kecil yang masih berdiri disebelahku. Dan dia menurut. Sedetik aku meliriknya dan memastikan. Bagus!_

_Ke empat bocah itu semakin mendekat, akupun mulai maju perlahan. Sambil mulai memasang kuda-kuda aku berdoa. Semoga aku beruntung dan menang._

_Tap!_

_Mereka berdiri mengelilingiku. Aku sedikit was-was. Kusapukan pandanganku ke arah mereka berempat._

"_Berani sekali bocah bodoh sepertimu menantang kami!" geram salah seorang dari mereka._

"_Kembalikan uang itu." Kataku datar. Berusaha menyembunyikan ketakutanku._

"_Apa kau bercanda?" ejek yang lainnya._

_Aku tersenyum meremehkan, "Apa kau pikir aku main-main?"_

"_Brengsek!"_

_Salah seorang dari mereka mulai melayangkan tinjunya ke arahku. Dan dengan yakin aku mencekal tangannya, memelintirnya dan langsung menendang pinggangnya hingga terjungkal jauh. Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan, sambil berharap yang lainnya akan takut dan kabur._

_Dan sial! Mereka marah!_

"_Hajar dia!" perintah bocah yang berbadan paling besar._

_Dan dengan kalap mereka bertiga mulai menghajarku. Sebisa mungkin aku bertahan. Saat kulihat ada yang hendak memukulku, dengan cepat aku menunduk sehingga pukulannya meleset. Dan aku langsung saja memukul perut bocah yang lainnya dan membuatnya jatuh. Dan sekali lagi aku menghindar saat ada yang hendak menyelengkat kakiku. Aku melompat dengan cepat dan memukul wajahnya._

_Buagh! Yes! Kena._

_Sesaat aku merasa senang karena berhasil memenangkan perkelahian yang sangat tidak seimbang ini. Namun senyumanku langsung hilang saat aku merasa ada yang menendangku dari belakang dan membuatku terjerembab._

_Belum sempat aku melihatnya, kini salah seorang dari bocah itu sudah menarik tanganku kebelakang dan menahanku. Dia menarikku hingga kini aku berdiri dan dapat kulihat tiga bocah lainnya sudah menyeringai tajam._

_Buagh! Buagh! Jdakh!_

_Uukh! Aaaghh! Sesuatu mengalir dibibirku._

_Tidak dapat kuhitung berapa jumlah pukulan yang kudapatkan. Yang aku tahu mereka terus menghajarku hingga babak belur kemudian meninggalkan aku yang sudah tak sanggup melawan._

_Si bocah manis itu ternganga tak percaya melihatku yang kini terduduk lemas dengan wajah lebam. Mulutku juga berdarah. _

_Dia berlari menghampiriku dan berlutut dihadapanku. "Hyung! Kau terluka parah" serunya panik. Dia mengeluarkan saputangan berwarna biru muda dan menyeka darah yang keluar dari luka dibibirku. Dan mulai menangis._

_Aku hanya bisa tersenyum menahan sakit. " Mianhae adik kecil, hyung tidak bisa merebut uangmu kembali." Kataku lembut. _

"_Gwaenchana hyung. Aku sangat berterimakasih. Hyung sampai terluka karena menolongku." Ucapnya sambil terus menyeka lukaku._

_Aku menatap wajah bocah kecil ini. Manis sekali."Siapa namamu adik kecil?" tanyaku seraya mengambil alih saputangan itu dan menyeka lukaku sendiri. _

"_Aku Kim Ryeowook, hyung. Panggilanku Wookie." katanya memperkenalkan diri. Aku tersenyum lembut melihatnya. Dia bocah kecil yang sangat polos. "Hyung sendiri?"_

_Kuacak pelan rambut halusnya yang berwarna coklat, "Panggil aku Yesung-hyung. Mulai sekarang aku akan melindungimu, Wookie."_

.

.

_~ Yesung's Pov end ~_

_~ Flashback end ~_

.

.

.

.

.

Puk! Puk!

"Yak! _Hyung_, berhenti menepuk-nepuk kepalaku, nanti aku bisa bodoh." Protes seorang _namja_ berbadan mungil pada _namja_ yang lebih tinggi.

"Hahaha….._mianhae _Wookie-_ah._ Habisnya kau lucu sekali. Aku kan jadi gemas!" kata _namja_ tinggi itu. Dan sekarang dia sedang sibuk mencubiti pipi _namja_ mungil yang bernama Wookie tersebut.

"Yesung-_hyuuung_! Jangan mencubitiku, nanti wajahku jadi tidak tampan!" protes Wookie lagi narsis.

_Namja_ tinggi itu hanya nyengir menghadapi ke'narsis'an _dongsaeng_ mungilnya. Matanya tak lepas memandangi wajah Wookie yang cemberut. Lucu dan imut. Begitulah anggapannya.

"_Eomma_-mu mana Wookie?" tanya Yesung celingukan. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di rumah Wookie.

"_Eomma_ sedang keluar _hyung_. Mungkin malam baru kembali. Tapi dia sudah menyiapkan sarapan." Jawab si mungil Wookie sambil membenahi pakaiannya.

"Oo…" hanya itu tanggapan Yesung.

Saat ini kedua _namja_ beda usia ini sedang mempersiapkan diri pergi ke kampus. Yesung tengah mematut diri didepan sebuah cermin besar yang ada dikamar Wookie. sedangkan _namja_ mungil itu sedang memakai sepatu disudut ranjangnya.

Setelah selesai mempersiapkan diri, keduanya turun dan sarapan bersama. Kemudian berangkat ke kampus dengan mengendarai mobil Yesung yang sudah terparkir manis sejak pagi-pagi sekali. Suasana jalanan sedikit macet namun bukan masalah bagi kedua _namja_ ini. Malah mereka menikmatinya.

.

.

Yesung dan Ryeowook. Adalah dua orang _namja_ dengan perbedaan usia tiga tahun. Mereka berteman sejak masih kanak-kanak. Saat itu usia Yesung baru sebelas tahun, bertemu dengan Ryeowook atau Wookie yang berusia delapan tahun sedang menangis di sebuah taman karena diganggu anak-anak nakal.

Dan semenjak saat itu mereka bersahabat, bahkan sudah seperti saudara. Sebab Wookie yang penakut selalu dilindungi oleh Yesung yang sebenarnya penakut tapi sok berani. Dan sifat sok beraninya itu sering membuatnya babak belur dihajar preman yang kadang mengganggu Wookie.

Sudah delapan tahun mereka saling mengenal. Dan sebenarnya, Yesung sudah memendam perasaan berbeda terhadap Wookie sejak lama. Mungkin sejak mereka baru bertemu. Entahlah….namun tidak dengan _namja_ mungil ini. Wookie terlalu cuek dan santai. Dan dia hanya menganggap Yesung sebagai _hyung_-nya. _Hyung_ yang dia sayangi. _Hyung_ yang selalu membuatnya tertawa dengan lelucon bodohnya.

.

.

.

.

Mobil Yesung memasuki area parkir kampus mereka. Yesung dan Wookie kuliah di kampus yang sama namun beda jurusan. Yesung mengambil kelas teater, sedang Wookie kelas vocal.

Mereka selalu pergi dan pulang kampus bersama. Sebab Yesung selalu menjemput Wookie dirumahnya. Dan kebetulan juga rumah mereka searah.

Kedua _namja_ tampan ini keluar dari mobil. Dan mereka langsung menuju kelas mereka yang kebetulan akan segera dimulai. Mereka berpisah di ujung koridor lantai tiga kampus ini.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu siang saat mata kuliah terakhir selesai. Yesung langsung merapikan tasnya dan berjalan keluar kelas. Berjalan sambil bersiul menuju arah kelas Wookie.

Saat sudah hampir sampai, Yesung sengaja mengintip sedikit dari jendela kelas itu. Hmm…kelas baru saja berakhir. Dan diputuskannya menunggu di dekat jendela sambil memperhatikan _namja_ mungil itu. Setelah dosen keluar, semua mahasiswa mulai ribut beres-beres dan berhamburan keluar kelas. Yesung tak perduli, matanya hanya menatap ke satu arah. Kursi yang terletak paling depan. Dimana seorang _namja_ manis sedang sibuk merapikan tasnya. Sejenak Yesung tersenyum melihatnya.

Namun lengkungan indah dibibirnya langsung berubah menjadi sebal. Saat dilihatnya seorang teman sekelas Wookie yang ia tahu bernama Kyuhyun tengah berjongkok didepan kursi _namja_ manis itu. Terlihat mereka mengobrol ringan dan Wookie tersenyum. Dan itu berhasil membuat Yesung semakin memajukan bibirnya karena kesal. Yak! Tentu saja dia cemburu. Wookie kan miliknya!

.

'_Sial!_' umpatnya dalam hati.

Kyuhyun lalu berdiri saat mereka selesai bicara begitu juga Wookie. Lalu keduanya berjalan keluar beriringan. Yesung sudah sebal setengah mati. Namun raut wajahnya yang cemberut langsung dia ubah secepatnya. Kini tampak Yesung yang sudah berdiri didekat pintu dengan senyum manis yang membuat matanya semakin sipit.

"_Ne_, Kyunnie. Sampai jumpa."

"Sampai jumpa, Wookie…"

Kyuhyun tersenyum sekilas – ah lebih tepatnya menyeringai sekilas ke arah Yesung yang mempelototinya. Kemudian berjalan menjauh meninggalkan ke dua _namja_ itu. Yesung masih melihat sampai Kyuhyun berbalik di koridor dan menghilang dari pandangannya. Sementara Wookie menatap Kyuhyun dengan senyuman penuh arti.

"_Hyung_, ayo pulang." Ajak Wookie. Namun Yesung malah melamun tak mendengar.

Namja manis ini geram juga!

"_Hyung~ kajja_!" Wookie menarik tangan Yesung, yang menyebabkan _namja_ tinggi ini kaget dan tersadar dari lamunannya menghajar Kyuhyun.

"Eh, Wookie …. Iya, iya…" jawabnya linglung dan langsung berjalan disebelah Wookie.

Mobil yang dikendarai Yesung melaju pelan di jalan raya yang padat. Sesekali dia menggerutu tak jelas saat satu atau dua mobil nyaris menyerempetnya. Wookie yang juga sesekali memperhatikan perubahan mimik wajah Yesung tertawa geli.

"Kita makan siang dulu, _nae_?" Yesung bertanya sambil memutar setir ke arah kanan.

"_Nae, hyung_. Aku lapar sekali." Jawab Wookie sambil mengelus perutnya yang sudah didemo para cacing di dalam sana. Sekali lagi Yesung membelokkan setir ke kanan, memasuki sebuah restaurant yang cukup elit.

.

.

.

Kedua _namja_ ini masuk ke restaurant tersebut. Mereka disapa oleh dua orang _namja._ Yang satu berbadan agak gemuk dan yang satunya lagi berwajah cantik. Tentu saja, sebab restaurant ini milik sepupu Yesung. Kim Youngwoon adalah sepupu Yesung sedang _namja_ cantik itu Park Jung-Soo, kekasihnya.

Yesung memanggil mereka berdua KangIn dan Leeteuk. Pasangan ini sangat ramah. Yesung dan Wookie sering menghabiskan waktu disini jika mereka suntuk.

"Hai, _hyung_! Kami lapar." Celetuk Yesung begitu mereka masuk.

"_Hyung!_" Wookie menarik tangan Yesung karena malu dengan kelakuan _namja_ tinggi ini.

_Namja_ yang berwajah cantik menghampiri mereka. "Jongwoonie, Wookie, kalian bolos?"

"_Anni, hyung_. Kebetulan kelas selesai lebih awal." Wookie yang menjawab.

"_Hyuuung_~ aku lapaaarr~" Yesung memelas. Lagi-lagi Wookie hanya bisa tersenyum malu.

'_Yesung-hyung pabbo!' _

.

.

Sepulang dari restaurant, Wookie protes dan memarahi Yesung atas sikapnya tadi. Sepanjang perjalanan _namja_ mungil ini berbicara panjang lebar, namun Yesung hanya senyum-senyum mendengarkan. Sungguh _namja_ tampan ini sangat menyukai suasana seperti ini. Mendengarkan omelan Wookie membuatnya merasa nyaman. Loh? Yah, karena dia terlalu mencintainya. Jadi omelan Wookie sama dengan nyanyian indah baginya. Kekekeke~~

"_Hyung!_ Kau dengar tidak?" Wookie agak berteriak saat dia melihat Yesung hanya tersenyum menanggapi omelannya.

"_Nae_, Wookie. _Arraseo_." Jawabnya enteng.

.

.

Hari itu berlalu dengan biasa. Tidak ada hal yang special yang bisa diceritakan. Yang ada hanya sebuah perasaan cinta yang tumbuh semakin kuat di hati Yesung.

.

.

Hari yang cerah menyapa. Yesung dan Wookie melakukan kegiatan mereka seperti biasa. Kuliah.

Hari ini adalah hari yang menyenangkan bagi seorang _namja_ mungil bernama Ryeowook. Namun merupakan hari yang buruk bagi Yesung.

"Wookie, nanti sore kau sibuk tidak?" tanya Kyuhyun. Kini jam kuliah sudah berakhir dan seperti biasa _namja_ ini sekarang sedang berjongkok didepan kursi Wookie.

"Tidak, ada apa Kyu?" tanya Wookie imut. Senyum manis tetap menghiasi wajah manisnya.

"Aku mau mengajakmu keluar. Main. Bagaimana?" Kyuhyun menatap Wookie penuh harap.

Sejenak Wookie tampak berpikir, '_Yak! Akhirnya saat seperti ini tiba. Dia mengajakku jalan. Yesung-hyung, kau harus tahu ini._' batinnya senang.

"Wookie….? bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun yang merasa tak mendapat jawaban.

Seketika Wookie kembali ke dunia nyata dan tersenyum salah tingkah, " Hehehe…..iya aku bisa." Seulas senyum seringai terlukis jelas diwajah _namja_ tampan ini.

"Oke, aku jemput jam empat sore."

.

.

.

Yesung tengah berjalan menuju cafeteria saat tiba-tiba saja ada yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Heyo…ada apa kau tiba-tiba?" tanya Yesung saat tahu itu Wookie. Sebisa mungkin ia berusaha menahan gejolak perasaannya karena merasa senang dipeluk oleh _namja_ mungil nan manis ini. Jarang-jarang kan.

"_Hyung_….aku sedang bahagia." Jawabnya sambil memegangi pipinya yang terasa panas.

Yesung heran dan langsung menatap Wookie penasaran, " Bahagia karena apa?"

"Hyaaaa…..aduh bagaimana ya? Ummm…. Bagaimana bilangnya ya?" Wookie berbicara kacau seraya menepuk-nepuk pelan pipinya yang masih panas.

"Hei, kau itu kenapa Wookie?" _namja_ yang lebih tua ini semakin bingung dengan sikap Wookie yang aneh. '_Tidak biasanya dia seperti ini…ckck…_'

"Sebentar _hyung_…." Ucap Wookie lagi sambil menarik dan menghembuskan nafasnya seperti ibu yang mau melahirkan.

"Oke, aku harus tenang dulu." Katanya lagi pada dirinya sendiri.

Yesung melongo '_babbo_'. '_Ya Tuhan, semoga Wookie tidak gila….apa tadi kepalanya terbentur sesuatu? Atau dia salah makan_?' batin _namja_ ini prihatin.

Wookie lalu menggenggam tangan Yesung dan sontak membuat _namja_ ini kaget sekaligus deg-degan. '_Wookie….apa kau akan menyatakan cinta duluan?_' Yesung mulai gelisah sekaligus sangat bahagia.

"_Hyung_….."

"Ya Wookie?"

"Aku…."

"Iya….?"

"Akuu…..aku diajak kencan oleh Kyuhyun dan nanti sore dia akan menjemputku."

Praangg!

Bukan, itu bukan suara piring atau gelas pecah. Tapi itu adalah suara dari hancurnya hati Yesung yang hanya bisa didengarnya sendiri.

"Ke-kencan….de-ngan….K-kyu-kyuhyun?" seketika rasa bahagia yang tadinya membuncah menghilang tanpa bekas.

"K-kalian sudah pacaran?" tanyanya lagi berusaha tegar. Senyumnya kaku.

Lidahnya tiba-tiba kelu. Pahit! Namun _namja_ mungil ini tak menyadari perubahan itu. Dia terlalu senang.

"Hmm….belum sih _hyung_. Hanya saja….ini adalah kemajuan. Aku sudah lama menyukainya. Tapi aku tidak berani bilang. Dan akhirnya ia mengajakku duluan." Terangnya sambil menerawang.

"Oh….begitukah? haha….baguslah…." tawa aneh itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Yesung. Pandangannya tiba-tiba saja buram. Pelupuk matanya sudah mulai dialiri cairan bening yang menyengat. Membuat perih.

"_Ne hyung_. Aku senang sekali."

'_Tapi aku hancur Wookie….'_

"_Hyung_….ayo, kau jadi ke _cafeteria_ kan?" ucap Wookie sambil hendak menarik tangan Yesung. Namun _namja_ ini menahan tangannya.

"_Wae hyung?_ Bukannya tadi kau mau kesana?" tanya Wookie heran dengan perubahan Yesung.

"Ah…._anni_. Aku harus pergi sebentar. Kau duluan saja." jawabnya sambil mengacak lembut rambut _namja_ mungil ini dan segera berlari meninggalkannya.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Wookie heran pada dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Tes….tes….tes….

'_Sial!_' umpat Yesung sambil mempercepat langkahnya. Tangannya terus menghapus dengan kasar air matanya.

Tap…tap…tap…tap…!

Akhirnya langkah _namja_ ini berhenti pada anak tangga terakhir menuju atap gedung kampusnya. Dengan perlahan dibukanya pintu baja yang menjadi penghubung menuju atap.

Udara segar menyapa _namja_ tampan ini. Rambut halusnya menari-nari digoyang angin. Setelah ia menutup pintu, segera _namja_ ini berjalan ke pembatas dan memejamkan matanya menikmati angin yang terus-menerus membelainya.

Namun, walau sudah memejamkan matanya erat-erat, air matanya tak kunjung berhenti menetes. Malah semakin deras mengalir.

Puas menikmati angin, Yesung kemudian duduk bersandar ditembok. Jemari kecilnya tak henti-hentinya mengusap kasar wajahnya.

"Bodoh!" umpatnya lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Bagaimana bisa kau sebodoh ini Yesung?...huh….berharap Wookie menyatakan cinta?...dia bahkan tidak menyukaimu sedikitpun!" _namja_ ini menjambak rambutnya sendiri frustasi.

.

.

.

Mata kuliah sudah berakhir. Semua kelas mulai bubar. Dengan langkah biasa, Yesung berjalan perlahan ke kelas Wookie untuk menjemput _namja_ mungil ini seperti biasa.

Kali ini sama sekali dia tak beniat mengintip terlebih dahulu. Sudah pasti sekarang Kyuhyun sedang berjongkok dihadapan Wookie. bukankah mereka akan pergi kencan nanti. Huh! Dasar menyebalkan!

Yesung masih duduk menunggu Wookie saat kelas _namja_ mungil ini bubar. Para mahasiswa berhamburan keluar sambil bercanda tawa. Namun _namja_ sipit ini sama sekali tidak tertarik memperhatikan. Yang ada dipikirannya hanya menjemput Wookie kemudian mengantarnya pulang dan selesai.

Sambil memainkan ponselnya, Yesung duduk menunggui _namja_ mungil ini.

"_Hyung!"_

Seketika Yesung kaget saat mendengar suara merdu milik _namja_ yang sangat disukainya ini.

"Yak! _Dongsaeng_, kenapa kau berteriak?" jawab Yesung sebal, namun _namja_ manis tadi hanya cengengesan tak jelas.

"_Hyung, mianhae ne_. hehehe…." Ucapnya sambil menunjukkan _sign _V dijarinya.

"_Gwaenchanha_ Wookie. _Kajja_ kita pulang." Katanya sambil menarik tangan _namja_ mungil ini. Namun Wookie menahannya.

Yesung kaget lalu bertanya, "_Wae_ Wookie? kau masih ada kelas?"

"Hmm, _anni hyung_. Hanya saja hari ini Kyuhyun ingin mengantarku pulang. Jadi aku rasa sebaiknya aku pulang dengannya saja. _Mianhae hyung_." Wookie menjawab dengan wajah bersemu yang sangat manis. Namun sayangnya bagi Yesung, mimic wajah itu tampak menyebalkan.

"Ah_, hyung_…..aku lupa bilang. Hari ini aku ijin mengantar Wookie pulang ya? hehe_…..hyung_ tidak keberatan kan?" tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun sudah berdiri disebelah Wookie sambil merangkulnya. Dan hal ini membuat Wookie semakin memerah, sedangkan Yesung sudah mau meledak. Kalau saja dia tidak sadar posisi mereka sekarang ini, pastilah Kyuhyun sudah dihajarnya habis-habisan.

Ck!

"Ah, baiklah. Tidak apa-apa. Ya sudah, kalian hati-hatilah."

"Bye _hyung_!"

"Yah…."

Yesung tersenyum pahit melihat Wookie dan Kyuhyun semakin menjauh, berangkulan. Dia memutar berlawanan arah kemudian berjalan pelan. Kakinya terasa berat dan dadanya sesak sekali. Sakit!

Sudah delapan tahun. Bagaimana bisa dia memendam perasaan cintanya lebih lama lagi? Namun sayangnya, Kyuhyun sudah medahuluinya. _Namja _kekanakan itu sudah memenangkan hati Wookie-nya. Wookie-nya? Ya, bagi Yesung, Wookie adalah miliknya. Miliknya yang harus selalu dijaganya.

.

.

.

Yesung memasuki rumahnya dengan perasaan kacau. Dengan sebal, dia melempar tasnya kearah sofa dan…

Brugh!

"Aduuhh…_hyung!_ Kau mau membunuhku?"

"Hah? Sedang apa kau disini?" Yesung melotot kaget saat mendapati makhluk cantik dalam rumahnya.

.

.

.

**To be continue **

.

.

.

_**~jongwoonieswife from kim family~**_

Fict ini dipersembahkan untuk keluarga author, **Kim Family**, anak-anakku -_Kim Taena - Via Myrene - Maki Kisaragi (lost child) - Aoki Kumiko - ChunJikyung - Koru-chan - Rusliyantiie - Oppie -_ dan…, eomma lupa anak-anak yang lain *_dilempar kompor_* hehehe….mianhae chagi, eomma kurang hafal _*eomma ga mutu*.(anak" yg blom disebut, silakan komplain di kolom review) ngek!_

Pokoknya ini buat KIM FAMILY dan para YEWOOK shipper diseluruh kerajaan ELF. Juga para tetanggaku di KFC. Ckck…..sudah lama bgt kita ga bersua. Duuhh…kangen bgt.

Dan, ini gak bakal panjang kok. Soalnya author gak bakat bikin chapter. Baru belajar. Ini juga ceritanya ringan banget kya permen kapas. Kekeke…..

_**So, review dipersilahkan…**_

_**With love - jongwoonieswife - *hugkissu***_


End file.
